


Adventures in Avenging

by Shinigami24



Series: It's a Wonderful World [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Age of Ultron (Comics), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. References, Fluff, M/M, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Smut, references to Captain America comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: While on vacation, Bucky and Steve tell stories from their missions and adventures.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is one of my original works. While some of the adventures here comes from either Agents of Shield or the comics. I don't have the comics, so some of the material comes from my imagination. The last adventure is something completely new.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve returns to Wakanda for a vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue for the next part. Originally, this part wasn't supposed to be posted until next year, I really wanted to finish Civil War first. Sadly, the muses overruled me. Hope you enjoy this part and the next one. At this rate, IaWW will be finished earlier than I had planned...Enjoy!:) Ch 1 won't be posted until next week. I need to finish my other fics first.

**_Previously on; It's a Wonderful World;_ **

When the fallout of the Sokovia disaster threatened to ruin the Avengers. The tight knit team acted quickly. The Sokovia Accords then were revealed to be yet another plot cooked up by HYDRA. The resulting outcome saw the Accords being thrown out.

Sadly, Zemo's revenge had an unexpected side effect. The end outcome was HYDRA getting a new ally and plenty of opportunity to regrow new heads and branch out. The Avengers were working on ways to capture one Tony Stark and get him sent to the Raft...

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's place, Wakanda, south Africa;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"It's good to be in Wakanda again." Bucky was saying.

"It's still as beautiful as ever." Steve smiled. They kissed softly.

* * *

That evening, T'Challa, Bucky, Steve, and their team met up in the den. They were laughing and talking when someone asked some of the older Avengers questions.

"What kind of missions did you go on?" Skye asked. Bucky and Steve looked at each other and smiled.

"Several." Steve chuckled.

"We have met several interesting people." Bucky added.

"How interesting?" Pietro asked.

"We met a Berserker." Steve explained.

"What?!" Clint exclaimed. He thought those were myths!

"It's a long story." Bucky chuckled.

"Thor called us in to help find an Asgardian artifact." Steve answered, before Bucky took over and started explaining...

"It goes like this..." he began...


	2. Hushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers get a mission from Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1, ch 2 will be posted next. Sorry for the delay, but rl issues came up. Depending on how things pans out, ch 3 should be posted tmw.

The Avengers were in their respective separate corners of the world when they got a phone call from Fury. Bucky and Steve were in Wakanda, while Bruce was at a spa resort in Costa Rica. Trip, Clint, and Natasha were at SHIELD headquarters in Washington D.C., while Hope was in Los Angles. Within a hour, everyone gathered in Fury's office and saw Thor already there.

"I have a mission for you." Fury told them.

"What is it?" Steve wanted to know.

"Thor requested help. He can best explain it to you." Fury stated.

"We have to locate a Berserker's staff. Amora has escaped and is hunting for the scattered pieces." Thor explained.

"We'll help you." Hope promised.

"Thank you!" Thor beamed.

* * *

**_vague location;  
_ **

Amora and Skurge plotted together. They spoke in hushed whispers.

"We need to move quick. I'm certain that Thor will interfere with our plans." Amora was saying.

"He has always thought himself better than me. He refused to marry me because he thinks he is superior!" she ranted.

"You are too beautiful for him anyway." Skurge replied.

"We'll show him true power." he vowed.

* * *

**_Thor and Jane's room;  
_ **

Thor and Jane had some alone time. They cuddled together.

"Are you alright? You seem stressed." Jane was saying.

"It's just a new mission." Thor replied.

"It seems more than a small mission." Jane noted.

"It's a big problem, but we'll handle it." Thor responded.

"Okay, just let me know if you need my help." Jane requested.

"Of course." Thor said as he kissed Jane.

* * *

**_conference room, Avengers Facility;  
_ **

The Avengers met with Erik Selvig, Jane, and Darcy. They were ready to go.

"We must locate and retrieve pieces of the staff. There are three." Thor began.

"Each of us take a possible location and take a look." Steve said as they laid out the map.

"Let's do it." Bucky declared.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's bedroom;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They were in their bed nude, kissing and touching, and moaning. Bucky grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers. He kissed Steve's chest, stomach, and thighs as he worked down his love's body. 

Bucky then prepped Steve slowly and surely with his fingers. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and slowly pushed into Steve, kissing him thoroughly. When Steve had fully relaxed, Bucky started to move, pulling out and thrusting back in. The pace was slow and thorough.

"Please!" Steve moaned as he tried to get his love to speed up.

"Patience, baby." came the reply. A long time passed before they were close to coming, so Bucky made Steve come before coming himself. After they recovered from their highs, they kissed and smiled.


	3. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team faces a set back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2, depending on how things pans out, ch 3 should be posted tmw.

The Avengers got in the quinjet. Steve started for the pilot's seat only to be grabbed by Bucky.

Let me fly the plane!" Steve exclaimed.

"Absolutely not." came the reply. Steve pouted and sighed. Clint took the wheel and Bucky took Steve to the back. Then the quinjet took off minutes later, heading to Ireland.

"We're here. Get ready." Clint announced.

* * *

**_church, Ireland;  
_ **

Skurge and Amora were searching the church for the staff piece.

"It must be here! Where is it?" they were saying. They took the floor apart and started to dig. Finally, they hit pay dirt.

"Found it!" they shouted.

"Excellent. Let's go." Amora smirked.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's room, quinjet;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time to themselves on the quinjet. They cuddled up in their bunk.

"Why wouldn't you let me fly?" Steve wanted to know.

"The last time you flew a plane, you drove it in the water. I know that you wanted to save lives, but it's still too much." Bucky replied.

"If I had known that you was out there, I wouldn't have taken the mission. But I don't regret saving lives." Steve responded.

"I understand. But I don't like it." Bucky nodded. Then he and Steve kissed softly.

* * *

**_church, Ireland;  
_ **

The Avengers made it to their destination, but soon realized that they were too late when they saw Amora's group leaving with their piece. They were visibly sad and Thor looked defeated.

"Wait, wait. Thor said pieces. There are more out there. Even taking just one of them is good." Bruce spoke suddenly.

"Thank God. That means we need to get moving." Natasha sighed. Thor stood up,

"Let's go." he said.

* * *

A few minutes later, Thor and Jane face timed each other. They were happy to see each other.

"We have two more pieces to find." Thor was saying.

"That's amazing." Jane beamed.

"I know. I can finally stop her." Thor smiled. Then Thor and Jane blew kisses to each other and smiled.


	4. Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team figures out where the next piece is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. FS will be updated later.

The Avengers gathered around a table. They pored over maps spread out.

"Where is our next location?" Bucky was saying.

"We are narrowing down the list." Trip replied.

"What about Norway? A lot of the culture comes from Norse mythology. Maybe it's there?" Bruce offered. They thought about it before nodding and standing up.

"Let's go!" Bucky declared.

* * *

**_national park, Norway;_ **

Amora and Skurge arrived at the next location. They smirked and started their search. Their minions dug holes in the ground and tore the park apart while Amora supervised the search.

"Tear it all apart!" Amora declared.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thor and Jane face timed. They smiled at each other.

"How are you today?" Jane asked.

"I'm a bit better. I finally got a clue on a piece." Thor replied.

"That's great!" Jane beamed. They talked for some more before it was time to say goodbye.

"I hope that you get the piece." Jane said as she blew a kiss to Thor.

* * *

**_national park, Norway;  
_ **

The Avengers arrived at their destination. They searched the park from top to bottom for the piece.

"I've found it!" Thor yelled. After securing the piece, they escaped the park.

"Let's get out of here," they said as they filed into the quinjet.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's room, quinjet;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up in their bunk as they shared sweet kisses.

"Thor has brightened up since we found the piece." Bucky was saying.

"We have one piece left to locate. Then we can fight Amora for the last piece." Steve replied.

"And we'll win." Bucky smiled. They kissed and beamed.


	5. Berserk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes get closer to answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4, ch 5 should be posted tmw.

The Avengers met with Erik Selvig. They were focused on getting all of the information.

"Have you ever encountered Amora and Skurge?" they asked.

"I have not, but I know Thor has." Erik replied.

"What are they like?" Trip wanted to know.

"She enjoys having men fawn over her. She is very dangerous when she doesn't get what she wants." Thor answered.

"We will be careful." Hope promised.

* * *

**_vague location;  
_ **

Amora and Skurge were on the move. They were searching around the entirety of Europe.

"Do you see anything?" Amora was asking.

"Nothing yet." came the reply.

"There is only one piece left and we need to find it now!" Amora exclaimed.

"Alright." Skurge responded.

* * *

**_Thor and Jane's room;  
_ **

Thor and Jane had some alone time. The couple kissed softly and cuddled.

"I love you, Thor." Jane smiled.

* * *

The next day, the Avengers found Elliot Randolph at an university. Elliot was teaching Norse mythology.

"We have some questions." they said after filling Elliot in.

"I have nothing to say." Elliot replied.

"Wait, something is up with you." Thor frowned. Elliot sighed as he threw in the towel.

"I am a Berserker. I left Asgard because I was done with being a mindless fighter. I hid the three pieces of my staff in what is now Ireland, Norway, and Spain." he confessed.

"Thank you!" Natasha smiled.

"No need. Just make sure that she does not get it. I don't know her, but she seems violent." came the reply.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's bedroom;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They locked the door and stripped. Then they fell onto their king bed completely naked. Bucky got the lube and slicked his fingers. He slid them into Steve. Bucky prepped him slowly, making Steve moan.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve. He went slow and dragged it out for as long as possible. A long time later, they were close to their climaxes, Bucky finally took pity on Steve and wrapped his fingers around Steve. He stroked Steve to orgasm. Steve screamed as he came all over both of their stomachs.

Bucky felt Steve clenching down on him like a vise and cursed. Minutes later, Bucky flooded Steve's insides with his seed. As they came down from their highs, Bucky kissed Steve hard before laying down and spooning him. Bucky was the big spoon as usual. Soon, they drifted off to sleep.


	6. Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team and villains fight against each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5, ch 6 will be posted next.

**_Seville, Spain;_ **

The plane arrived at their destination. The Avengers filed off the plane.

"Where are we again?" Clint asked.

"We are in Seville, Spain. The piece should be here." Bucky replied. They spotted Amora, Skurge, and their minions digging around the site. They spotted each other and instantly went on their guard.

"Well, well. We have a problem." Amora smirked.

* * *

Moments later, the Avengers and the villains rushed each other. Bucky and Steve shared the shield between them as they tossed it back and forth. Wasp shrunk down and went to mess with the villains and steal their bullets. Bruce hulked out and went to turn Skurge in a Skurge shaped pancake. Soon, Skurge was trying to flee the Hulk. Hawkeye found a nest and started to take down the bad guys one by one. Thor fought Amora. Black Widow used her widow bites on various minions while Trip dealt with the rest. Both sides refused to yield.

"Give it up, Thor! The staff is ours." Amora declared.

* * *

There was heavy tension as they fought hard against each other. Eventually, the fight ended with the heroes winning. The villains were tied up and taken into custody.

"It's finally over." Trip sighed.

* * *

**_Seville, Spain;  
_ **

The avengers found the final piece and put the pieces together. For the first time in centuries, the staff was whole again. They also found a second lost artifact; Cup of Glory. Thor was shocked.

"Oh my God!" Hope breathed.

* * *

**_Thor and Jane's bedroom;  
_ **

****Thor and Jane had some alone time. They cuddled up as they enjoyed the peace and quiet. It was nice to have some time to themselves. Thor kissed Jane again and smiled.


	7. Staff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve conclude their story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. FS will be updated tmw.

**_Asgard;_ **

Thor arrived in Asgard via the Bifrost. He had the items and prisoners in tow. He met with Odin and Frigga. The Warrior Three and Sif arrived to take the prisoners. Frigga and Odin happily greeted their son with hugs.

"Thank you, Thor. For saving us all." she said.

"Anything for my people, Mother. I found the Berserker. He left because he was worn down and tired of war. So may we please leave him where he is?" Thor responded. Frigga and Odin traded looks before Odin relented and nodded.

"We will need Heimdall to check on him to make sure that he is fine, otherwise. But I think that can be done." Odin responded.

* * *

While Thor was reuniting with his parents, the warriors took Amora and Skurge to the dungeons. The prisoners struggled and tried to escape.

"It's useless. Stop struggling." Sif chided.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's bedroom;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They kissed and smiled happily.

"I just love being here with you." Steve was saying.

"The feeling is very much mutual." Bucky replied.

* * *

"...and that's what happened." Bucky said as he concluded his tale. He made sure to leave out all of his and Steve's intimate moments. The others were dumbfounded and sat in a stunned silence. It took awhile before someone broke the silence with a question;

"So you found a mythical staff with a god?" Skye asked.

"Yeah. All in a day's work." Bucky replied.

"Yeah, whatever you say." Pietro replied.

* * *

**_Wakanda, Southern Africa;_ **

That evening, T'Challa and Nakia went on a date. They went to a favorite restaurant that served the best rice dishes in Wakanda. They had a lot of fun together. As their dinner arrived, T'Challa and Nakia kissed softly.


	8. Ultimo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve starts another story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8 will be posted next. I know a lot updates, but I have been on a roll this past week. Depending on how things pans out, ch 9 should be posted tmw.

**_den, palace, Golden City, Wakanda, Southern Africa;_ **

The Avengers and their friends gathered in the den for a new story. Everyone were curious and eager.

"Let's hear a new story." Clint suggested.

"Have we told you the story of Ultimo yet?" Bucky asked. They shook their heads so Steve began the next tale;

"Okay, here's what happened..."

* * *

A few months had passed since Ultron. The Avengers roster consisted of Bucky and Steve, Natsaha, Scott and Hope, Trip, the Maximoff twins, Vision, Sam, Skye, and T'Challa. The new Avengers were undergoing training. While their teamwork had improved, they still needed to be more prepared when the next enemy came calling. One day, everyone were in middle of training when Fury arrived.

"There's a new enemy." he announced. Everyone stopped training,

"Okay, tell us more." Skye said.

* * *

That evening, Vision and Wanda went out on a date. They went to a pizza place. They ordered a large pizza and two Cokes before taking their seat. As their pizza arrived, Vision and Wanda kissed and smiled.

* * *

**_vague location;_ **

Ultimo was looking carefully over everything. He had hired mercenaries and they were moving boxes around. Said boxes had the latest black market weapons inside. They were opening boxes and going through them. Ultimo walked over to a table where diagrams awaited. They were vital to his plan of revenge. First the Avengers then Stark...

"I'll show them." Ultimo smirked.

* * *

While Ultimo was plotting revenge Scott and Hope went to a roller drink for their date. They bought their skates and put them on. They moved hand-in-hand, around the rink. It felt nice and natural. Their love was truly beautiful and innocent. 


	9. Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultimo makes a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Depending on how things pans out, ch 9 should be posted tmw.

**_Times Square, Manhattan, New York City, New York, 2015;_ **

Ultimo arrived with his team of mercenaries. They terrorized people in the streets. Civilians screamed and scattered. Some even dropped their bags and ran. 

"Keep it up!" Ultimo declared. The sentinel smiled and let it happen.

* * *

**_Times Square;_ **

The Avengers arrived and found the villains causing chaos. All the hell broke loose as they rushed each other. The mercs pulled their weapons and gunfire rang out. The Avengers used their abilities and weapons to fight back. 

Vision took Ultimo on while the others dealt with the mercenaries. They were determined to win.

* * *

**_Times Square;  
_ **

****The battle was fierce on both sides. Bodies fell as the gunfight raged. Both heroes and villains refused to yield. Eventually, the battle ended with the heroes winning. The mercenaries were rounded up and arrested and Ultimo dismantled.

As the civilians emerged from hiding, SHIELD agents arrived and picked Ultimo and the mercs up. It was all in a day's work.

* * *

**_dining room, Avengers Facility;_ **

The Avengers ordered pizza, garlic bread, salad, and soda. They sat down with plain cheese, veggie and meats lovers respectively, and pepperoni pizzas. The drinks options were; regular and diet coke, regular and cherry sprite, and root beer. 

They talked over their meal. The group were too exhausted to do much. After dinner ended, they stood up to clean.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's quarters, Avengers Facility;  
_ **

After Bucky and Steve had showered and changed, they headed to their bedroom. They spooned together on the bed with Bucky being the big spoon.

"I hope that's the last of it." Steve was saying.

"Agreed. I really didn't want to be reminded of Stark!" Bucky grumbled. While they didn't have to deal with the fallout of the Sokovia incident, security had been ramped up and Thor was still angry.

They sighed as they cuddled closely together and tried to relax. All too soon, they closed their eyes and escaped to dreamland...


	10. That's It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve finish the Ultimo story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. FS will be updated next.

"Ultimo's pieces were handed over to the Wakandans and they melted them down. That's it." Bucky said. They were shocked and confused.

"Really?!" Cooper complained.

"Yes for the Ultimo chapter. We have more stories though." Bucky answered. Steve cleared his throat.

"Time for a break." he announced.

* * *

**_the den, the palace;  
_ **

Bucky, Steve, and Trip talked over Skype with Dum Dum, Dernier, and Gabe. They were so happy to see each other.

"How is everything going for you three?" Steve asked.

"Pretty good." came the reply.

"How are you, Granddad?" Trip wanted to know.

"I'm fine, even though the food is terrible." Gabe replied.

"Oh, that's unfortunate." Steve commented.

* * *

That evening, the couples went on a group date. They went out to get Indian curry. The date was low key and calm.

"This is really nice." Laura smiled.

* * *

**_eating area, the palace;  
_ **

While the couples were enjoying their date, the remaining Wakandan Avengers and the kids got together for dinner. Dinner consisted of cheeses, salads, pasta, soup, fruits, and spicy chicken. They were happy and smiling. It was a perfect dinner.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Bucky and Steve's quarters;_ **

Bucky and Steve were alone in their bedroom. They shared steamy mesmerizing kisses. Their hands roamed as they stripped the other person of their clothing. When they were nude, they got on their king bed and Bucky grabbed the lube.

Bucky covered his fingers with lube and prepped Steve carefully before covering his cock and pushing in. Bucky went fast while Steve dug his fingernails into his love's back.

All too soon, they were close to their orgasms, so Bucky wrapped his fingers around Steve and started stroking. Minutes later, Steve spilled his seed all over both of their chests. Bucky held out for a bit more before spilling his own seed deep inside Steve. As they came down from their highs, they couldn't stop kissing.


	11. Theft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tells a story about a huge heist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 will be posted later.

**_den, the palace, Golden City, Wakanda, 2018;_ **

The Avengers and their friends gathered in the den upon again for another story.

"Can you please tell us another story?" Cooper asked.

"Sure, we have plenty." Steve smiled. Bucky thought a moment before speaking;

"Did we ever tell you about the time when we reclaimed the Zodiac formula and Howard's serum?" Shocked silence fell,

"What? That's an urban legend!" Darcy was shocked.

"Nope. It's all real." Bucky replied.

* * *

**_SHIELD facility warehouse, 2016;  
_ **

A group of people broke into a warehouse. They proceeded to ransack the warehouse, going as far to turn the facility upside down. Five hours passed before they found what they were looking for. A vault hidden in the older area.

They broke the vault open and found bags filled with mysterious blue substance. Bingo. They even were labeled. They removed the items and moved them to a suitcase. Then they turned the way they had come.

The thieves were long gone by the time the first police car arrived...

* * *

**_master bedroom, Bucky and Steve's quarters, the palace, Golden City;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had alone time in their bedroom. They cuddled up in their bed as they exchanged kisses.

"I love being in your arms." Steve smiled.

"Ditto." Bucky agreed.

* * *

**_conference room, the palace;  
_ **

The Avengers were called into an emergency meeting with Nick Fury. They arrived and found the SHIELD director looking pissed.

"What happened?" they asked.

"Trouble. HYDRA came calling and they have the Zodiac formula and a certain super-soldier serum." Fury replied.

"Wait, I thought they already had Howard's serum and used it?" Bucky asked.

"They didn't get all of it in 1991. Carter was given some, and she hid them." came the reply.

"Your mission is to recover them. The details are in here." Fury said as he handed over a folder. Steve took the folder and opened it. He started reading while Bucky answered for them;

"We'll take it." he said.

* * *

**_marketplace;_ **

****Trip and Skye went on a date to the market. They ate at a tiny restaurant. They had fun, laughing and flirting over their lunch. As they finished up, Trip and Skye kissed.


	12. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers storm a HYDRA warehouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. The remaining chapters should be posted tmw along with the prologue for the Captain Marvel version. Yup, I'm going back to the start, mainly because the next part have serious spoilers for two other fics that take place between AoU and AiA...

Nick and Phil met in Fury's office. They were speaking in hushed tones. The blinds to the office window were pulled closed.

"What are they planning?" Phil was saying.

"They have the serum. So nothing good." Fury grunted.

"What do you want us to do?" Phil continued his line of questioning.

"Do whatever you must." Fury stated.

* * *

**_HYDRA warehouse;  
_ **

The Avengers found HYDRA at their hideout. HYDRA agents milled around. A person wearing an advanced exoskeleton battle suit stood with Sinthea Schmidt.

"HYDRA has an ally." Trip said in the comms.

"I see." Bucky said as he gave the order to move. The Avengers stormed the warehouse and all the hell broke loose literally.

"Now, this is going to be fun!" Pietro declared.

* * *

The Avengers fought HYDRA agents. Bullets flew all over the place. Wasp shrunk down and went to mess with their weapons. Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, and Quake used their powers while others relied on their weapons and techniques.

Things got bloody on both sides with neither giving up. But in the end, the heroes won.

"I knew this would be fun!" Pietro declared as they tied up the seething agents.

* * *

While the Avengers dealt with HYDRA, Bucky, Steve, and Ant-Man took on HYDRA's mysterious ally. Ant-Man shrunk down and went to sabotage the armor. Bucky and Steve shared the shield between them as they double teamed the villain.

The battle ended when Ant-Man succeeded into shutting down the battle suit from inside. When the suit powered down, Bucky and Steve took the villain in custody. They raised their eyebrows when the villain revealed himself.

"Damn you! I was so close to having the super soldier serum that dear old Dad made!" Tony shouted.

"Yeah no. Howard wouldn't want his work to be in the wrong hands." Bucky retorted.

* * *

_**eating area, the palace, Golden City, Wakanda;** _

The Avengers ordered chinese and sat down with plates. There were chop suey, chow mein, dim sums, sweet and sour chicken, and hot pot with veggies. They had soda to drink. Dessert was fortune cookies. They laughed and talked over their meal.

"Perfect meal." Pietro smiled.


	13. To Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Families and lovers share special moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12 as promised. The epi will be posted next. Then I'm going back to the start, the prologue for the Captain Marvel version will be posted next.

Fury and Phil met with the CIA. Fury turned and made a hand motion, several SHIELD agents came forwards with the prisoners. The prisoners struggled and cursed. They were wrangled into transport boxes. The boxes were then taken to the Raft.

* * *

**_the den, the palace, Golden City, Wakanda, southern Africa;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve talked with the living Howlies over Skype. 

"How are you?" they asked.

"Nothing really. Just watching TV." Dum Dum replied.

"HYDRA is trying to replicate the serum." Bucky mentioned.

"Wow! After all these years, they are still after it?" Gabe wanted to know.

"Yes. They are persistent." Steve replied.

"I'll give them that." Bucky grumbled.

* * *

That evening, the couples went out on a group date to a sushi bar. They ordered platters of California, tuna, Rainbow, So Ho, and Philadelphia sushi rolls, inari sushi. They also had miso soup and salad. There were either soda or water to drink. Dessert was Anmitsu, taiyaki, or rainbow sherbet. They were happy and smiling. They ate up and talked happily.

* * *

**_Barton family quarters, the palace;_ **

****Clint and Laura bonded with their kids. They watched The Neverending Story. The family was snuggled up and smiling as they watched the story play out.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Bucky and Steve's quarters;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They exchanged kisses as their hands wandered the other person's body. They stripped and fell onto their bed as Bucky got the lube.

Bucky slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve carefully, making him moan and squirm. When Steve was ready, Bucky covered his erection with lube. Bucky then got in between Steve's thighs and slid inside.

Bucky slowed it down and dragged it out for as long as possible. Steve was being driven out of his mind with pleasure.

"Hurry up, please!" Steve practically sobbed.

"Patience, baby." came the reply. A long time later, Bucky finally took pity on Steve and increased the speed. Bucky also wrapped his fingers around Steve and started stroking. A few minutes later, Steve spilled his seed all over their chests. Bucky held out for a bit before coming. As they recovered from their highs, they shared a kiss and smiled.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team enjoys moments of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for Prototype Avenger will be posted next, then I'm switching back to FS. PA is basically a general fic. So if fans want to go looking, they are welcome to check the Captain Marvel fandom.

**_the den, the palace, Golden City, Wakanda, southern Africa, 2018;_ **

"And that's how we took back Howard's serum and the zodiac formula." Bucky said as he concluded the tale. Their audience held expressions ranging from shock to disgust.

"HYDRA again?" Lance asked.

"Yeah, again." Trip groaned.

"They are sure exhausting." Bobbi commented.

* * *

After lunch, Trip, Skye, Pietro, Lance, Wanda, and Darcy played poker. They were all keeping a steady poker face. All of sudden, Wanda smirked as she laid down her cards.

"Full house." she announced. They groaned and folded. Wanda smiled and got the pile of goodies.

* * *

**_Thor and Jane's quarters;  
_ **

Thor and Jane had some alone time in their quarters. The couple kissed and cuddled on their couch.

"This is nice." they smiled.

* * *

**_the den, the palace;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve held a Disney movie marathon with the kids. The movie lineup consisted of; Big Hero 6, Live Action Beauty & the Beast, Moana, and G-Force. They all sat down with bowls of Welsh fruit snacks: Berries & Cherries, cheese crackers, and juice to watch the movie.

They laughed and cried at their favorite parts. They had fun cheering on the protagonist and booing the antagonist. As the credits for Big Hero 6 rolled, Bucky pressed a button to swap discs.

"Time for a bathroom break." Steve announced.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Bucky and Steve's quarters;  
_ **

****Bucky and Steve had alone time in their bedroom. They enjoyed the warmth of their shared embrace. They had amazing stories together, but the moments in the present really made them happy.


End file.
